


summer nights

by itsonlydana



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), sbi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Summer Romance, alternative universe, reader is part of sbi, schlatt is a softy, wilbur as a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: “Would you stop picking our path apart?”, you called down in a hushed voice to the boy standing in front of your house, holding another stone ready in his right hand. The light from your room fell perfectly, so you could see Schlatt's big grin. “Don't worry,” he answered perkily, “I took them from my neighbor's garden. Are you coming down?”!teenagerAUsneaking out with Schlatt was always a fun adventure, come along!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Reader, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this story after a day outside with a friend a few weeks ago, I had to write something to try and capture the beauty of summer, hot weather and the feeling of being free because the weather here in germany was CRAZY. Now its cold again and this story made me miss the sun even more :,)
> 
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/863846772270161455/
> 
> ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ
> 
> songtrack:  
> heros - David Bowie  
> a moment apart- ODESZA  
> new religion - the heydaze  
> rollercoaster - bleachers  
> outro- m83

You were deep in one of your books when a little stone flew at your window. The sound of the first stone against the glass made you look up astonished, the second one let a smile spread across your face and at the third one you folded your book and pressed it against your chest, grinning wildly. Before the fourth stone could fly against your window, you had placed the book on your bedside table next to the shells you had collected with Tommy and Tubbo in the morning, and had swung your legs off the bed to take the few steps to the window and opened it.

“Would you stop picking our path apart?”, you called down in a hushed voice to the boy standing in front of your house, holding another stone ready in his right hand. The light from your room fell perfectly, so you could see Schlatt's big grin. “Don't worry,” he answered perkily, “I took them from my neighbor's garden. Are you coming down?”

You turned away from the window and listened for a noise in your house. From downstairs in the living room you could softly hear the TV, but you could be sure Phil had fallen asleep on the sofa. Only silence came from the other rooms, everyone had been pretty exhausted after your trip to the beach today and actually you would have been asleep by now, but the allure of Schlatt coming to pick you up defeated the tiredness.   
“So?”, Schlatt asked again, urgency in his voice. He was probably afraid that Phil would suddenly come out of the house and chase him away, because your father had already expressed his dislike for your and Will's friend many times. To him Schlatt was just the mayor's cocky son, but to you he was so much more.

“I’m on my way.” You drove your fingers through your hair one last time, checked if the chair you always stuck under the door handle for such evenings was secure and switched off the light. It had become easy for you to climb backwards from your window sill to the roof of the garage and from there to slide the last bit down the drain to the gravel path, where Schlatt was waiting for you in the shadow of the house.

This afternoon you had seen him standing in his black suit next to his father at the opening of a new store in town and even though it looked fantastic on him, you liked the shorts and the light blue t-shirt he was wearing now more. As soon as you stood in front of him, he pulled you into a tight hug, as he did every time, where he propped his chin on your head, and you buried your face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like seawater, the cigarettes his father smoked, and his signature airy scent, which always gave you a warm feeling in your stomach.   
The two of you ran out of the housing estate, across the small playground where you usually spent your nights on the swings or on the roof of the climbing tower.

“Where are we going today?” you asked when Schlatt ignored the playground and followed the road to the city. Thanks to his long legs, he was basically faster than you, so you had to jump slightly forward every second step to keep up with him. At the corner, where it went either to the beach or to the market square, Schlatt stopped briefly and put an end to the catching up by taking your hand in his. This small gesture managed to made your loving heart beat an irregular rhythm, to have it hammered against your chest and thus take your breath away for a short moment. In the cone of light of the streetlamp above you, you looked up to him, into his dark eyes that wandered over your face. His lips shrugged to a smile. 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a light-reflecting golden key.

“The city hall key?”  
“The city hall key.”, Schlatt raised his eyebrows with a self-satisfied grin and pursed his lips “Got it from my father when he went to sleep. Well, can I tempt you into a little burglary?”

“Is it still a burglary if you have the key?", you asked thoughtfully. Schlatt's eyes widened at first, then he grinned again. “My my, you are so smart, my dear. You, I'll keep by my side forever.” He tapped the tip of your nose with his index finger, making you giggle.

“You and Will have corrupted me! Look at me, I’m secretly climbing over garages to meet the boy my father doesn’t like.” you spoke to yourself shaking your head and Schlatt laughed. He started walking again, this time slower and with your hand in his. “Will and I have done no such thing! We only saw the potential in you, after all, you have the same chaotic genes as Will and it would be a shame not to use them for one adventure or another. Without us, you’d be bored with your clever head.” 

You came to the big fountain in the middle of the square and you took Schlatt with you. He supported you with his hand as you gently balanced yourself, like a rope dancer in the heights of a circus tent, on your tips of toes over the edge of the stone. You had your free hand stretched out, so you could run it through the splashing water. The cool water split into small waterfalls on the back of your hand, flowed down to your wrist and calmed your pulse, which had been faster since Schlatt picked you up. “Why doesn’t your dad like me?” Schlatt asked as he put his arm around your center so you could jump back on the paving stones.   
“I don’t know” you wiped your wet hand off your thin jacket, which you had put on even before Schlatt had asked you out , and looked up at him. ” He probably doesn’t want me to do things like breaking into the town hall or some else shit you would do. You know, since you and Will talked me into paddling out to sea with you and the boat two years ago, only to lose both oars, he doesn’t think you’re so great anymore.”

Despite the mishap, the day was one of your fondest memories. Before lunch, Will and you had wandered down to the beach with bundles packed, where Schlatt had untied the rowboat, helped you in, and then theatrically tossed the rope onto the dock before handing Will his oars.   
The day had burned itself into your memory not only because of the beautiful weather. From your position in the middle of the boat you had had the perfect view of the open, glittering sea and of Schlatt. For a few hours you had watched the sea wind run through his stubborn brown curls, making your self-made flower necklace dance between his horns, and you watched how he operated the oars with an ease. The sun had reflected in his dark eyes, making his tanned skin shine, and Schlatt's laugh was as warm as the sun's rays that had been with you all day.

He’d always made you laugh, show his strength, until Will complained that Schlatt had fallen out of rhythm, and he’d let your heart beat faster for the first time. It wasn’t necessarily that day when you fell in love with him, but rather the day when your feelings no longer hid in a corner of your brain and screamed in your face instead. And every warm day reminded you of that, kept you raving about the boy next to you. 

“But Phil saw Will and I bring the boat back”, Schlatt protested and went up the steps to the town hall.

Laughing, you leaned against the door frame as Schlatt pulled the key from his pants pocket and unlocked the dark doors. “He saw you and Will push me back to the beach in the boat in the middle of the night! You both dropped like dead fish in the sand and Will complained of sore muscles for days after that!”, you replied and let Schlatt pull you through the small gap in the door, pulling it shut behind you. You watched him lock up again.   
“I think he just wants to protect you from the dangers of the world; you will always be his treasure, after all.”

“And what if I love the dangers?” you asked and saw Schlatt deep in the eyes. Schlatt moistened his lips with his tongue, leaned closer to you and locked you between the door and himself. You could feel your heartbeat, hard and fast- your heart competed with a jackhammer in your chest. Schlatt leaned down further, put his hand to your cheek, and just as you were ready to close your eyes and let whatever come, he brushed your hair aside and whispered in your ear, “Then Phil must do more to stop me from stealing you.” 

You followed his gaze as he stood up and looked at your rosy cheeks, open lips, and dilated pupils. That he was only playing with you quickly became clear and so you slapped him on the shoulder with a roll of eyes. “Stop that, you weirdo. Better give me a guide, I don’t want to be here not-breaking-in for nothing.”

Schlatt laughed, obviously at your nervousness, but took your hand back into his. “Are you ready?” 

Your footsteps echoed loudly on the black-and-white plaid marble floor that adorned the small entrance hall and hallways of the City Hall, while Schlatt guided you past the various sculptures and paintings you already knew from regular visits here. Normally the corridors were flooded by sun rays, rooms were bathed in golden light and one could see the small dust particles dancing around in the air. During the day, everywhere staff scurried from room to room, behind the doors there were only muted business conversations and phone calls, and now it was, in a beautiful way, almost ghostly quit down the hallway.

The night gave the whole building a completely new atmosphere, the moonlight fell through the high windows, conjured up patterns of the window frames on the floor and bathed the hallway in a bluish light. The already high ceiling seemed infinitely high due to the shadows of the walls and arches that sat between the individual windows, and yet you tried to find an end. You were getting closer to the end of the main hall as something caught your eye. With a short pull on Schlatt’s hand, you signaled to stop him. A picture, framed in a golden frame, almost glowed in the moonlight of the window, which was directly opposite it and you could directly stare at Schlatt.

Schlatt in the painting could only be thirteen, in his gaze you could see the same mischief with which he still watched the world. His hair was curly, denser and hung deep in his forehead; just like Will wore it nowadays. You stepped one step closer to the picture.   
“Are you wearing jewelry?”

“No, no, come on, let’s go.”, Schlatt pressed and dragged at your hand. Laughing, you stopped, ignoring his tormented moaning. In fact, the moonlight didn’t play a prank on you, Schlatt had wafer-thin silver chains around his – at that time still short – horns, had them braid into his hair, and narrow rings on all his fingers.

With a moan, Schlatt gave up his attempts to detach you from the picture and stood next to you. “My father had this painted on my 14th birthday. The jewelry means something to the family, I never cared about it. All I know is that I won’t have to wear it again until I take over my father’s office. I would like to continue with the tour.” You shrugged your shoulders in defeat, Schlatt didn’t exactly make a happy impression when he talked about his past. “I like the chains, you look noble and not like the drain rat-STOP!”, you complained as Schlatt snapped your hand off and you stumbled against the wall.   
“Drain rat”, Schlatt repeated, grumbling your words, nevertheless checked his hair in one of the mirrors of a showcase in which some documents were hung.

“Here I am trying to give you a special night out for a special person and I get called a rat, that's impossible.”

It wasn't until you were standing in front of the destination of your excursion a few minutes later that Schlatt stopped grumbling to himself and turned to you with a grin. “My Lady” He let you enter first and followed with a hand behind your back. 

The old theater hall of the town hall was the pride of your town and the biggest tourist magnet. Throughout the year, plays were performed on the upscale stage, which was adorned by marble columns, gold paneling, and deep red heavy curtains all in the baroque style, and it was a wonderful experience every time to squeeze to your seat between the full rows of chairs and be surrounded by all your friends and neighbors.

Except for the two of you, there was nobody to see today, the rows of seats in the parquet floor, as well as the higher chairs in the rows were empty and so every noise sounded louder. 

Unaware about the evening planning, you followed Schlatt down to the stage, where he elegantly climbed over the edge as usual and then helped you up. Before you could ask what he was up to, he just disappeared behind the drapes. 

“I’ll just sit here, okay?” you called after him, but you didn’t get an answer. You sighed quietly. Fortunately, the floor of the stage was clean and you could easily sit at the front edge. It was pitch darkness in the hall, the only lights were those of the emergency exit signs and they illuminated only a small part that was not enough to look up into the ranks.

Irregularly you dangled your feet, kicked the wood with the heels of your shoes first, then bumped your toes against each other while you listened to the quiet sounds behind the stage. “Schlatt?” you asked after some time you’d spent counting the chairs in the front row. You got to 20, and if you count that the three rows of the first level-

“Can you hear me? Mic check!” Suddenly Schatt’s deep voice thundered over the speakers and made you shudder with terror. 

“FUCKING GOD.” you cursed, one hand in front of your strong beating heart. Schlatt´s action had pushed your heart rate up, and you were sure it had taken at least ten years of your life. “Schlatt, I swear”

Now Schlatt’s laughter echoed through the hall.

“Dear visitors, thank you very much for coming in such large numbers at this late hour on this beautiful and, above all, warm summer night! As you may be able to see we have a guest of honor in our ranks today! Give it up for (y/n)!” Schlatt held the mic a bit away from himself and imitated various shouts, giving voices to your unseen guests. You shook your head with a grin. “After an exciting escape from Phil, we made it inside these protective walls just in time to attend the event! Hold on to your popcorn and your emotions and get ready.”

“Get ready? Schlatt, what’s going on?” you asked, then you could hear a quiet buzzing. Looking for the source of the sound, you first searched the rows of chairs, the stage around you, and the upper rows until your gaze fell to the ceiling. To your great amazement, part of the dark ceiling just above the stage disappeared in a barely visible ledge, making a window visible. 

“Wow”, you whispered to yourself and lay on your back, your feet resting on the edge of the stage and crossed your arms behind your head. “Do you like it?” Schlatt entered your field of vision, smiling gently, and his gaze showed you how much he wanted you to agree with him.

“It’s beautiful Schlatt!” you confirmed. It was the truth. The stars sparkled above you in small groups, and thanks to the weather this summer brought, the moon was clear of clouds and shone down upon you, full as it was.

Without taking his eyes off you, Schlatt laid down next to you, his long legs dangling next to yours, and you felt him place his hand under yours and intertwine your fingers again. 

It was a small gesture, you walked around hand in hand all the time, and not just because it was so much easier for him to adjust to your shorter strides, but in the context of the evening and all the trouble Schlatt had gone through so that the two of you could lie here together under the stars in this old theater, the gesture meant more to you than anything else. For a while you both laid there quietly, each absorbed in your own thoughts and enjoying the pleasant silence. That was another thing you liked about Schlatt. You both could spend hours in silence without it getting weird in any way. 

On some evenings, mostly those days when it was raining and you didn’t really want to get out, Schlatt would sneak in through your window and you two would just lie on your bed; both with a book in hand, until one of you got tired and Schlatt went home. And while you barely talked to each other on evenings like this, there were others where you couldn’t stop, where you’d lie in your room, on the beach or in the meadows and philosophize into the early hours of the morning, chat about old adventures or imagine your future, where you’d be, what you’d be doing, and of course, when and where you’d be back would meet. 

Even though Schlatt often talked about how he would not end up here as mayor like his father, but would travel the world and thereby claimed to meet women from all over the map, you both knew in secret that he would never be able to part with the city and with you.

And it was the same with you. 

At some point, a little cloud shoved in front of the moon and you turned your head just to see that Schlatt was already looking at you. “What are you always doing here?” you asked curiously.   
“Different stuff. Sometimes Will and I smoke a bit of weed here, sometimes I write poems or abduct precious people in my life to chill here with me. ” Schlatt told and the first part surprised you the least.   
“You write poetry? Can I read it?”  
“Of course I’ll show you my poems” You rolled your eyes as his voice dripping with sarcasm and Schlatt huffed: “No? What did you think? Can’t a man have a thing for himself?”  
“Idiot.” It was a pity, Schlatt had a very special way of giving depth to words and even if he seemed like the biggest himbo in moments like this, he could enchant you with his stories in others, which made you guess that his poems had to be fantastic.

In the dim light of the room, you looked closer at his face. Like every summer, freckles crept onto his tanned cheek and nose, which Will sometimes teased him with, though his face was also speckled with the freckles. Unlike your brother, you liked the freckles. They stood out much more through Schlatt's sharp features and it was your favorite pastime to try to count them when Schlatt told you something and you had an excuse to stare at him, in love as you were.   
You noticed the slight stubble above his upper lip. “Are you trying to grow a beard?”, you grinned and the boy ran his index finger and thumb over the spot. “Suits me, doesn't it? Actually, I was going to grow chops on the sides.”

You scrunched up your face as you imagined him with chops, already mourning his jawline that would disappear behind them. “I think the beard will suit you.”, you said instead, watching his eyes light up. “Really? My father wanted to shave it off with his own hands when he discovered it. But if you like it, I have two reasons to grow it.” Schlatt winked at you, which immediately made you blush. 

Suddenly a different expression settled on his face, almost as if he were nervous, and he turned away, looking back up out the window. It confused you, what was going on? “Your opinion means a lot to me, (y/n), that's what I wanted to tell you.” Trying to read from his posture why the atmosphere had suddenly changed, you brushed your thumb over his hand and saw him practically shiver. “Schlatt? What's wrong?”

Schlatt closed his eyes, now completely dodging your look. “( y/n)”, he began, and the way he pronounced your name made your concern go away a little; it sounded just as gentle and loving as ever. Still with his eyes squeezed together, he bit his lip for a moment before he sat up and drove his hands over his face with a desperate sigh. “( y/n)”, he repeated to himself, this time more uncertain, but opened his eyes and stared at the friendship bracelet on your ankle that he had given you as a child. Your thoughts were racing. He acted like he was breaking up, only you weren’t together.   
You could see him speaking to himself, talking himself courage on, for he stretched his back and shook himself hardly noticeably; he returned to his collected manner.

“I like you, (y/n), I like you a lot and I really value the friendship we have, it's just that Will said something to me the other day that I couldn't stop thinking about.” 

“Will has what?”, you squeaked, panic setting in. Will knew you had a crush on Schlatt, he'd teased it out of you one night when the two of you had been drinking wine in his room and you'd been reviewing his songs with him and you had forced him to keep it to himself. He had sworn! “I'll kill him.”, you muttered to yourself, wanting to get up, escape from this unpleasant situation, hide in your room, and slap some sense into Will at the next opportunity- 

“Listen to me!. I love you too!”, Schlatt shouted suddenly. So loud that the mic he had been using for the announcement must have picked it up and now had it echoing throughout the hall. 

The volume of the words made you flinch, you a little more as you realized what the words meant.   
“You what?”   
“I love you.”, Schlatt confessed to you again and brought your hands into his lap. “Will and I were smoking the day and I told him how I felt about you because it had been eating me up from the inside. Hell, I'm in love with my best friend's sister, I had to tell him! That's when Will told me to trust him and tell you.”

“I hate him.”, you whispered, though with a grin on your face as the feelings of happiness inside you overflowed. “That's why he told me he couldn't come with us this week. I was beginning to think you two had fought or so. Oh god.” Laughing, you were about to sit up when Schlatt leaned down and kissed you energetically, stealing the last bit of breath you had left after his confession.

"Oh fuck, now Phil's going to kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> let´s be real: phil wouldn´t aprove of Schlatt as a bf at first, right?
> 
> please check out my "Jschlatt- Lovers" series if you want more !AUschlatt content :)
> 
> I hope y´all are safe and well <3


End file.
